


Porcelain.

by Rexaconda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, What am I doing, crack ship, i need to be asleep, tired writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexaconda/pseuds/Rexaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his winter. He is her summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain.

She gently catches her lip within her own teeth, gently biting as she looked around the courtyard. It’d been months since the fall of her academy, and she hadn’t known how she’d gotten into this situation. Such a nice face, such nice words, he’d swept her up and prepared to thaw out her heart. Was it the worst thing that could happen? Yes. He’d swept her off of her feet, like she was some damsel in distress, when in all reality...She knew it’s what she was. How could she have been saying that? She’d yet to been able to step back from her father’s relationship --- could it be that bad? 

 

This wasn’t the time to be worrying about that. She had too much on her plate, she needed to get out of this mess. With a sigh, she releases her lip and crosses her arms, looking to the star-filled sky. As much as she longed to be one of them, they too died. Going out so gloriously. Weiss knew she would go out in such a mellow way, she knew she wasn’t one to go down fighting. Even if she was going to fight, she was  _ bound _ to need help at some point. Oh, how she feared to go down in a violent way. Dying in pain, she’d rather go out freezing or asleep. 

 

_ This wasn’t the time to be thinking about death. _ This was the time to be worrying of what to do with. . .  _ him. _ He wasn’t around yet, and it was sort of panicking to her. She let a single breath out and began to pace, staring down at the ground as she awaited the noise of spurs hitting the ground, awaiting for the gentle voice he held. It soothed her being, the ice that appeared whenever her father was stern. Letting a breath out, she was amazed it hadn’t turned to gentle puffs of air like in the colder months, it seemed like what everyone was calling her, Ice Queen.

 

If she were a queen of ice, her castle would be in tatters, shards melting into nothingness. Her heart merely built walls around itself, and she was one to akin to her name. It was as if someone had wanted her to be the movie princess of a fairy tale, only if she could find her prince charming. That wasn’t the case, fairy tales were long gone from her memory. Merely a glimpse of childhood, back whenever she could see the proud glint in her father’s eye. Such a shame it’s gone now. 

 

She sat down in one of the seats, looking around the garden as she sighs, thinking of the ‘ _ good times _ ’ always brought a tear or more to her eye. At least she’s silent during those times.  Closing her eyes, she uncrosses her arms, only to set them onto her knees, covering her eyes as she gives a silent sob. The fear of being perfect, not being one of cracked porcelain, aways made it’s way into her being no matter the occasion. Fear of not being perfect. It was always a sure fire way to make certain she would be the best at what she was able to do.

 

The silence was all she heard and felt, until a hand came and set itself onto her shoulder, a soothing touch she’d come to both love and want to freeze out. Just like the others. The thought of crying in front of him --  _ disgraceful _ .  She quickly wiped her eyes and tears from her face before looking up to him, a reverberating sniffle coming to her as she blinked.

 

“Y’ve been here for awhile, ain’t ya?”

 

“I’ve waited longer.”

 

A slight curve of her lip, and she still noticed the slight hint of worry in his look. “If you’re worrying about me, I’m fine. Just...Thinking of the future…”

 

“You’re dad doesn’t need t’ control your life for y’, y’know.”

 

She let out a sigh, curling her arms around herself, and by the position she was sitting, she knew her father would be angry for the posture she had. “But...he does until he...He  _ dies _ ...I can’t run from him, he’ll find me, Jesse.”

 

Her voice was cracked glass, fragile as she took her gaze from his to another part of the ground. The feeling of worry had yet to disperse from his being, though he knew he couldn’t physically do anything or else she would retaliate or freeze. It often made him wonder how he’d gotten a girl like her, so damaged, yet so strong in her own ways. Jesse could even remember whenever they met, whenever his gang was trying to steal something from her father’s company. She was there, on the front lines, looking like a queen. The next thing he noticed was her practical ice powers. The third and last thing, how her gaze struck him harder than one of the hits of ice.

 

Somehow, he’d gotten out alive with the rest of his crew, remembering how she’d given him his number whenever the ordeal was over. At least, he could tell she tried to, rushing out from the back and looking for him, the glacial gaze she held thawed whenever she saw him, and she yelled a ‘ _ Wait!’ _ ’ like in one of the movies. Hell, this girl seemed like she was straight out of a movie with how stellar she seemed. She was beside him in seconds, and he noticed the scar she had on her eye, breaking the symmetry of her face. It seemed almost rebellious. He liked it.

 

She fumbled with the conversation, and he had to admit that it was adorable, every time she looked up at him, her cheeks turned a little bit redder. She was quick to shoving her number at him on a slip of paper before rushing back, saying ‘ _ They’ll think you actually got killed out here, my father would be furious. _ ’ Though, what had confused him the most is whenever she’d actually asked him to meet him. At her  _ house _ . He wondered, was she not able to leave? Like some kind of Rapunzel? She didn’t seem the kind for fairy tales, but she seemed to fit the description pretty well.

 

He puts a hand loosely in his belt’s strap, the other reaching to give another soothing rub onto her back. The thought of Overwatch comes to mind, how Blackwatch was training him. With a slight hum, he grins.

 

“Come with me.” 

 

“What? Where are you going?”

 

“Overwatch came t’ me, we got caught in a Sting operation. They made a compromise for me goin’ n’ rottin’ in jail, join Blackwatch.”

 

“But how will I get away--?”

 

“Come with me,” He’s grabbing her hands as she looks up at him, getting out of the seat. “I am pretty great at plannin’ things anyways.”

 

Weiss smiles, leaning upward and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before moving over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She leans back and looks at his eyes, so gently. “You need to shave.”

 

He is her sun, her mid-day breeze. She is his winter, his porcelain, and he’ll protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is.  
> all i know is i got inspired by the song Porcelain by Skott, so, yeah. Go listen to that idk


End file.
